Pokemon legends: Abby & linkachu
by Abbyroseflame24
Summary: join Abby and link on there Pokémon journey; discontinued... sorry :'(
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: The adventure begins **

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Tetra's<strong>_ _**ship**__ link's pov_

It was like any normal day for me, I was looking out on the horizon only to see no land in site.

"Link! you still day dreaming about where Abby is?" Tetra asked me,

"Gah, woman get out of my head!" I shouted back, it has been exactly a month since I last seen my old partner god do I miss her.

"Hehe, just making sure," Tetra replied a smirk on her face, I rolled my eye's. It was starting to become night we since none of us on watch saw an island we all had to take turns watching for land I took first shift. I soon enough saw a storm covering the sky almost over us, I swear I saw a creature in it, it looked like a dragon but it's tail was a generator. the storm I saw became violent,

"Everyone on deck we got a code 9 storm above us!" I yelled, everyone ran us the storm was becoming more violent we put all the sails down and held on for dear life, a huge wave came and swept me out into the sea,

"LINK!" I heard tetra scream I lost all conscience and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Nimbasa C<strong>__**ity **Abby's pov_

" Thank you for waiting, your Pokémon are fully healed" Nurse Joy said as Audino came out with my Pokémon,

" Thank you, all be on my way," I replied my Pikachu jumped on my shoulder,

" Be safe" Nurse Joy said as I left,

" Not a problem," I said leaving the center. me and Pikachu and me where the best of our adventure, I used to be a magical creature but, as soon as entered the Pokémon world I became a regular trainer, but I shared a special bond with all my Pokémon.

" Ready Pikachu?" I said to my partner,

"Pika!" she replied, we ran out of the city and went into the open field, I ran out into the field,

"Ok everyone come on out!" I shouted and my team came out, (Zekrom, Celebi, Latias, Eevee, Pikachu, and Tepig). I smiled as I saw the open field I then noticed I was starting to get hungry same with my Pokémon,

" Ok everyone, let's eat out here," said pulling out special Pokémon food for each of my Pokémon to eat.

while I ate a sandwich I prepared at the last stop we made, it was a beautiful day out so I decided that I'd take a little nap with my Pokémon, plus I hadn't slept In about two day's, Zekrom was the first to notice I was tired, and he let me sleep on his back along with all the others.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Route 5<strong> Link's pov_

I woke up and saw huge tree's around me,

'Wonder where I am?' I thought, just then I saw the huge Dragon I saw in the cloud, But multiple creatures where on it's back?

I decided to walk closer, but I didn't want to be spotted, so I hid in a bush, There was a puddle Under the bush, I saw my reflection,

I jumped back when I saw I was a yellow mouse like creature with red cheeks. It confused me but then I noticed I woke up the black dragon, The creature's on it's back did to, I saw a Human on it's back, she was worried.

"Zekrom? What's up? Something going on?" She asked she sounded a lot like my friend Abby, Zekrom as she called it looked at my direction,

"Pikachu can you please go see if a Pokémon's in that bush?" she kindly asked the Mouse creature that looked like me except That one had two little lumps on it's tail, it nodded and ran over to my direction. I moved a bit but I tripped on a root the mouse was right next to me,

"Ugh, Hi?" I said afraid it was going to attack me, it looked at me confused, the girl walked over to us, She giggled,

"Hi little guy, where you watching me and my friends?" she asked me,

"Maybe, Yes" I said,

"Wow another talking Pokémon," she said looking at me,

"Another?" I asked her,

"You see the Dragon, fairy, and jet like creature over there?" she asked me,

" Yeah, What about them?" I asked,

"Pokémon like them can speak English," but they use telepathy, your actually speaking English," she replied, "actually you Kinda sound like a friend of mine, what's your name, may I ask?"

"Link," I stated, A look of realization struck her face she then picked me up and hugged me,

"Dear god, Link I missed you so much!" she nearly squealed,

"I missed you to Abby", I said

* * *

><p>End of Chapter one. ;3<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_"Hi little guy, where you watching me and my friends?" she asked me,_

_"Maybe, Yes" I said,_

_"Wow another talking Pokémon," she said looking at me,_

_"Another?" I asked her,_

_"You see the Dragon, fairy, and jet like creature over there?" she asked me,_

_" Yeah, What about them?" I asked,_

_"Pokémon like them can speak English," but they use telepathy, your actually speaking English," she replied, "actually you Kinda sound like a friend of mine, what's your name, may I ask?"_

_"Link," I stated, A look of realization struck her face she then picked me up and hugged me,_

_"Dear god, Link I missed you so much!" she nearly squealed,_

_"I missed you to Abby", I said_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2: <strong>ash meet Linkachu

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Route 5 <span>**link's pov_

"Hey Abby?" I asked my friend,

"Yeah?" she asked towards me,

"Your squishing my face," I replied, her face turned from joy to realization,

"Sorry!" she said letting go, I smiled

"Hey, I'd expect it seeing as it's been a month since you've last seen me," I said. She smiled and got up from being low to the ground and I think this new form shrunk me instead of making everything bigger seeing as Abby's kinda huge compared to me, the mouse jumped onto her shoulder she simply picked me up and held me like a doll, I sweat dropped seeing as she seemed to do it incase I wasn't used to waking on all fours. just then we saw a boy looking at Zekrom, 'Why isn't he running?' I thought, but Abby was just walking up to the two,

"Hey ash, long time no see," Abby said to the boy,

"Oh, Hey Abby I thought this was a wild Zekrom for a second," Ash as Abby called him replied,

"You'd be surprised to know how many times that almost happens," Abby said scratching the back of her head with a free hand,

"Whoa where'd you find a shiny Pikachu?" Ash said looking at me,

"More likely he found me, By the way ash this Pikachu isn't like any shiny Pokémon," she said,

"How so?" Ash asked,

"Well Abby said it wasn't normal for Pokémon to talk," I said, Ash jumped backwards at the fact I just talked,

"Did he just talk!?" Ash asked Abby,

"Yep, This little guy is actually the Link I told you about," Abby told ash, he smiled

"Am I just a huge topic now?" I asked kinda annoyed, Abby simply nodded,

"You said it yourself we haven't seen each other for a month," I rolled my eye's at her.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Route 5<strong> Abby's pov_

After I found link as a Pikachu I knew things where gonna go weird for me, but I was happy to see my old partner safe and sound, I just hope it stay's like that. just then I saw Zekrom notice link, He was giving him a kinda 'I see you made it' kinda face, I wonder why? did Zekrom have something to do with link Getting transported to the Pokéverse. I wondered but, of course

"Why don't we have a Pokémon battle me and Pikachu versus you and Link!" Ash said,

"Ugh... Ash I don't think Link knows how to fight, As far as I'm concerned Link's never been a Pokémon much less a Pikachu," I replied, Link nodded.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Gonna end it on another cliff hanger sorry. ;)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**_"Hey ash, long time no see," Abby said to the boy,_**

**_"Oh, Hey Abby I thought this was a wild Zekrom for a second," Ash as Abby called him replied,_**

**_"You'd be surprised to know how many times that almost happens," Abby said scratching the back of her head with a free hand,_**

**_"Whoa where'd you find a shiny Pikachu?" Ash said looking at me,_**

**_"More likely he found me, By the way ash this Pikachu isn't like any shiny Pokémon," she said,_**

**_"How so?" Ash asked,_**

**_"Well Abby said it wasn't normal for Pokémon to talk," I said, Ash jumped backwards at the fact I just talked,_**

**_"Did he just talk!?" Ash asked Abby,_**

**_"Yep, This little guy is actually the Link I told you about," Abby told ash, he smiled_**

**_"Am I just a huge topic now?" I asked kinda annoyed, Abby simply nodded,_**

**_"You said it yourself we haven't seen each other for a month," I rolled my eye's at her._**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Route 5 <span>Abby's pov_**

**_After I found link as a Pikachu I knew things where gonna go weird for me, but I was happy to see my old partner safe and sound, I just hope it stay's like that. just then I saw Zekrom notice link, He was giving him a kinda 'I see you made it' kinda face, I wonder why? did Zekrom have something to do with link Getting transported to the Pokéverse. I wondered but, of course_**

**_"Why don't we have a Pokémon battle me and Pikachu versus you and Link!" Ash said,_**

**_"Ugh... Ash I don't think Link knows how to fight, As far as I'm concerned Link's never been a Pokémon much less a Pikachu," I replied, Link nodded._**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Route 5<strong>_ Abby's pov_

I was thinking, about Link and since now he's a Pikachu and he doesn't know how to use his moves, how am I suppose to help him if I myself aren't a Pokémon,

"Hey, why don't me and Pikachu help Link use his moves, What do you say?" Ash asked me,

"I think it might help," Link replied,

"I guess if Link's ok with it I'm ok with it," I also replied

"Great! Me, Link, And Pikachu will be back soon ok," ash said,

"Ok good luck," I replied as Ash, Link, and Pikachu left to start training,

'please all of you be safe' I thought as they disappeared behind the many trees

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Sorry it took awhile for this little thing but I ran out of idea's<strong>_


End file.
